


Back Home

by crownedtiger



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Coulson, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Little Jemma, Little Skye, Mommy May - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Platonic Relationships, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedtiger/pseuds/crownedtiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to the episode "A Wolf in the Hen House" Jemma returns home and debriefs with May, but needs comfort after her experience with Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Is part of justwolf's writing universe of "Found Family" Series. 
> 
> Thank you for Justwolf for editing my story too :)
> 
> Spoilers for A Wolf in the Hen House.

May and Bobbi just finished their debriefing of Bobbi's time undercover at Hydra. Now it was time for May to get talk to Jemma. She had to make sure there was no mental harm or damage done to the young scientist and that she wasn’t under Hydra’s control. “Simmons.” May called out into the lab. 

 

Jemma looked towards the door away from her conversation with Fitz to May. “Yes Agent May?”

 

“We need to debrief.” May told her. “It’s urgent that we do this now.”

 

Jemma nodded, “I’ll be right back Fitz.”

 

“It’s… it’s… I was… I’m...going...to to. Mack. I’m going to find Mack.” Fitz answered getting up and leaving.

 

Jemma sighed, “Give him time.” May said as if reading Jemma’s mind. “He’s slowly improving, but he also took your leaving hard. He still has some things to work through.” 

Jemma nodded following May out the door.

 

They walked down a few corridors to what has become May’s office. May opened the door and motioned for Jemma to sit in the chair across from her desk. “We’re going to talk in detail about your experience undercover and I need to make sure you weren’t brainwashed by Hydra.” May explained. “So are you ready?”

 

Jemma took a deep breath and nodded, “Yes Agent May,” She answered professionally. She knew right now she had to be big.

 

May nodded, “Alright start from the beginning, the process you went through, the projects you worked on…” She directed taking out her computer for notes.

 

Jemma nodded, “They hired me at first for the downstairs labs. I was given mediocre assignments and tests to run…”

 

After about an hour of debriefing May got up from her chair, moving it so that she now was sitting next to Jemma, facing her. “Alright now is the difficult part. I’m sorry Jemma I know this is going to be taxing on you, but we need to make sure that you’re alright.” May explained. Jemma took another deep breath knowing that now May was going to probe her mind for brainwashing triggers.

 

May began to say trigger words that she knew from other reports that Agents of Hydra have used in the past to control the minds of others. Due to the intel that they received from Bobbi and Jemma in the last few months they were able to understand how Hydra would brainwash others to comply. 

 

After another grueling hour Jemma was in tears hiding her head in her arms.

 

May stood up from her seat and knelt down in front of Jemma, “Shhh I’m done it’s over Jemma.”  
She said gently pulling the young scientist close to her for a hug.

 

“Can I be little now Mommy?” Jemma asked clinging to May’s shirt.

 

May gave a small smile, that was really what she was looking for, she knew that if Hydra tried to brainwash Simmons they would have encountered Jemma’s little and because it was still there, it means this was still their Jemma. “Yes little girl. You need time with Daddy and Skye too. Let’s go get ready for bed and then you, me, and Skye and Daddy can spend some time together. Alright?”

 

Jemma nodded sniffling as May helped her up and led her down to her room. There she helped Jemma changed into her pajamas and a pull up, “I don’t want to wear a pull up.” Jemma mumbled tiredly.

 

“Jemma, you’ve had a scary time. It’s only in case of an accident.” May told her gently. “Skye’s had a scary time today too. You know she’ll be wearing and only me and Daddy will be there.”

 

Jemma wiped her eyes tiredly and let May help her in the pull up. “I’m sorry I’m not strong enough.” she whispered looking down ashamed.

 

May cupped Jemma’s cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen, “You’re very strong. You just need me and Daddy and that’s OK. I promise sweetheart. Now go grab Ben the Rabbit and Jean Baptiste the Tiger and we’ll head to my room alright?”

 

Jemma nodded running to her bunk and grabbing her stuffed animals and heading to the bunk that May and Skye had been sharing. May settled Jemma into bed and gave her one of her dummies, “It’s alright, I’m going to go get Skye and Daddy and then get you and Skye a bottle ok?”

 

Jemma nodded hugging Ben the rabbit, “Ok.” She said muffled by her dummy as May kissed her forehead to go find her other little girl and Coulson.  
\------------

 

Jemma waited anxiously for May to return. She sat up hesitantly when the door opened. Skye walked in nervously. Jemma and Skye stood looking at each other, they hadn't spoken to each other since Jemma’s return. Skye looked down clinging to her blanket and sucking her thumb. Jemma felt like she should say something but couldn’t find the words.

 

“I may be an alien.” Skye said suddenly.

 

Jemma stared at her, “Wait what?” She asked her dummy falling out.

 

Skye sat beside Jemma and curled up with her friend, her best friend. Someone she considered a sister and someone she missed so much. She began to explain her day. Jemma held her hand the entire time.

 

Skye sniffled after she finished, “I heard you had a tough day too?”

 

Jemma shrugged, “Well I almost died or was brainwashed but I’m home now.” 

 

Skye nodded leaning into Jemma’s side, “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too.” Jemma answered as the door opened and Coulson and May returned to the room. 

 

“Skye let’s get you ready for bed.” May said gently as Coulson put a movie in the DVD player.

 

“We can watch a movie tonight?” Jemma asked as Coulson settled beside her with a remote.

“Just for tonight.” May answered helping Skye change into her pajamas and a diaper.

 

“Mommy I don’t wanna wear one,” Skye whimpered but it was more out of fear. She hadn’t been little around Jemma or Daddy for a few months.

 

“Skye it’s ok, Jemma’s wearing a pull up,” May said gently as Jemma hid her face embarrassed. “And Daddy is back, aren’t you?” May said pointedly to Coulson. Coulson nodded bringing Jemma in close for a hug. 

 

May finished getting Skye dressed and they all sat in bed with a Disney movie playing in the background. Coulson held one bottle and May held the other. May gently manoeuvred Skye over to Coulson, 

She smoothed Skye’s hair back, “You need Daddy tonight.” She said gently as she helped Jemma get situated “And Jemma needs Mommy tonight.”  
 

Skye nodded nervously and, as she settled against Daddy’s chest and began to drink her bottle, her hand still found May’s. May squeezed it before helping Jemma. “We won’t leave you girls.” Coulson promised, “I’m sorry you thought I didn’t want you any more Skye, but thank you for reminding me that I have my little girls to take care of.” He kissed Skye’s forehead as May held Jemma close.


End file.
